As You Lie Sleeping
by MsBigBad
Summary: One-shot. Written Post HBP  and Pre DH! The horcrux search has begun. Will the new dangers make two friends realize thier love before it's too late?


As You Lie Sleeping

By: MsBigBad

Disclaimer: I am in now ay affiliated with JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, or any of the amazing people responsible for these amazing characters and world! No copyright infringement intended!

A/N: This story was written in 2006 and therefore is post HBP and pre DH.

Part 1- Ron's Story

It s my turn to take watch. I hate it when it s my turn. To be responsible for the lives of my two best friends. It makes me nervous. One wrong move, one second of distraction and we could all be wiped out.

That s why my watch is dangerous. Nights when I let my mind wander. When I think of all the things she means to me. Too much rides on this distraction. I m glad my turn is almost over. I can see Harry already stirring even though there is still fifteen minutes left for him. He plays lookout more than the rest of us. I wonder if he realizes.

We exchange a tired look and he nods at me to get some rest. Reluctantly I go on my way.

The barn we have taken shelter in, and I use the word shelter loosely, looks to be falling apart. Hermione is lying in the hay fast asleep, a small frown on her beautiful face. I lay beside her hoping against hope that sleep will finally capture me tonight.

The night air is cool against my skin and the wind blows wildly through my ginger hair, tangling it irreversibly. I lie here with a million thoughts running through my head, completely ruining all my chances of sleep.

I let out a slow breath to clear my mind. She stretches her arms wide like a cat, letting a soft moan escape her delicious mouth. I feel her alabaster skin brush for an instant against mine. Then I imagine what it would be like if she touched me of her own free will. What if she slid her tiny hand under my shirt? What would it feel like? Brilliant I bet. What would her lips feel like if they were to slide across mine? Yes, sleep is defiantly out of the picture. My eyes trace over every inch of her dreaming form. Even in the dark, her beauty radiates off her like a thousand fairy lights.

There are so many things I want to say to her, but my courage escapes me whenever she is near. It makes me wonder sometimes, if I was truly meant to be in Gryffindor. I've felt this way for years on end and have yet to say a word about it. There has always been some excuse to get me out of it, but not anymore. Out of all the students in our year, we three should know best just how numbered our days are.

There are so many things to say, and no words to possibly describe how wonderful she makes me feel.

I want to tell her how cute she looks when she chews on her bottom lip. That I adore the way she says my name even if we re having a row. I wanna tell her that I m so proud of her intelligence, even if she does get loads better marks than me. I want her to know that she is the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. That I will always be here to protect her and to help her if, she ever needs it. I want to tell her that when I think of the rest of my life it s always her I imagine in it. That I want at least six kids and I want them to look exactly like her, cute little button nose and all.

If only I could actually tell her, I love her. That would probably be a good start.

But as I said, I can t. All I can do is watch her, as she lies sleeping beside me, her small hands unknowingly curled with mine. I kiss her forehead and throw my free arm around her waist.

I love you. I whisper before finally shutting my eyes.

There, now if only I could do that while she was awake.

Part 2- Hermione's Story

Blood. It stains my robes just as these tears stain my face. We all knew the risks of this search. We all knew something like this could happen, but I never imagined it would. Looking back, I realize that was rather stupid of me. I am supposed to be the smartest witch of my age. How could I have ignored such a fact?

Why? Why did this happen? Why couldn't it have been me? I was supposed to die not him. Never him. That curse was aimed straight at me. Why did he do it? Why did he leave me here? Didn't he know I could never bear to be without him? Why did I let him do it? Why?

Blinding scarlet light hit him square in the chest right in front of my eyes and all I could do was ask why?

He fell to the ground whispering my name as blood soaked through his jumper. I ran to him. My feet hit the dirt beneath me with all my strength and speed, but it was not enough. His brilliant blue eyes lost their spark and his lids closed forever.

There were so many things left unfinished between us. There was so much I needed him to know. Things I could never say before. Words that I rehearsed a thousand times in my head that never once made it past my lips. So many questions left unanswered and moments that will never be experienced. Too many things that I needed to make him understand.

I want him to know that even though he was an insufferable prat he was my prat. That his freckles were actually kind of cute, especially the ones on his shoulders. That he was never just the sidekick. He was a hero. He was my hero.

I wanted him to know that he was my life. My happiness even in these dark and troubled times. But most of all I wanted him to know that I loved him too. That I always will. That I have never felt safer than when I was in his arms.

But I cannot do that. I missed my chance that night. I should have spoken up right then. I should have told him in the few days after that when he looked at me with those ocean filled eyes. With a look all for me. But I didn't instead I just pretended to be asleep for fear of losing his touch, losing our friendship.

It helped nothing and I have lost everything.

All I can do now is watch him as he lies in my arms in an eternal sleep and hope to be reunited with him soon. The battle rages on around me. It s just a matter of time.

My hand brushes a strand of his blood-matted hair from his closed lids. My lips touch his giving him our first and final kiss.

I love you too. I whisper, wiping the tears from my eyes in vain.

I hope you knew.

End


End file.
